Gizmo's and Gadget's
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: [UNDER REVISION AND ADDITION] The titans answer a distress call and save a remarkable young girl but what happens when she goes undercover at the HIVE Acadamy and get's close to a certain student....
1. Prolouge

**Teen Titans: Gizmo's and Gadget's**

_Chapter One – Prologue_

Ok this is about a year old and the very first fanfic I've ever written, sorry if it sucks a bit in the details and character development department.

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did…I do not own any of the TT characters except for my own OC's! . !**

* * *

The young heroes known as the titans were all sitting peacefully watching Beast Boy get whipped by Cyborg in a game of Mega Monkeys 4, when all of a sudden the distress signal goes off. The four stand around while robin checks the dilemma; the system detected a distress signal but it was weeks old. They decided to check it out anyway and traced it back to a small remote town in Illinois and left immediately; they were unsure if they were too late or not. In a mere 10 min they had reached the destination in hyper speed. They searched the whole town for any sign of a struggle or a conflict but found nothing. They decided to give up when a young woman, wearing a red halter top, blue jeans, and black boots with shoulder length maroon hair and a spiky bun in the back came out of nowhere; it appeared that she was running, fast, like her life depended on it. Just then a van with a strange logo on the side came out from the street just behind her and opened fire on her, she screamed but kept on running. The titans sprang into action; the boys were trying to stop the gunman while the girls tried to grab her and take her to safety. The young woman just screamed some more and avoided their attempts to help her. . . . .

Robin was getting frustrated, "Starfire! Raven! Get her out of here! NOW!"

As Starfire reached for her the girl winced again, "We cannot! She will not allow us!"

"Then stop the bullets! Protect her!" Robin replied as he started to knock out more agents on top of the van.

The titans did as they were told and soon came to the park. It appeared that she was running to somewhere, but the titans never found out because just then a group of men wearing white jumpsuits and carrying firearms were waiting for her. They heard the young woman gasp in shock as they ran to attack her! The titans quickly ran to help her and joined the fight but with extreme caution. . . . . . . .

She was running from the G.R.I.M van, changing into several different animals to accelerate her speed but changed to human form as soon as she came to the road . . . she hated her powers, those are what got her here in the first place, but she kept running despite that she had already lost the truck but knew it wouldn't stay gone for long. As she ran down the street the van suddenly appeared from the street she just passed; she gave a shriek in fright but kept on running. When she passed the church; she saw a group of people looking at her in concern and started, what looked like, a practiced routine. She thought that they must work for them but forgot it as the G.R.I.M agents fired at her. The next thing she knew someone grabbed her from behind; she struggled out of the grip of the person. She didn't dare look back but heard what sounded like a boy and a girl yelling back and forth to each other; she wasn't paying attention she was focused on making it back to her secret headquarters in the deep forest of the local park. She reached the park only to find maybe fifty agents waiting for her. . . .They all rushed toward her to take her down! She sprang into action, for weeks she had protecting herself against this evil organization; ever since the terrible incident . . . . . As she fought restlessly with a particular agent . . . but she made a fatal mistake. She suddenly felt extreme pain as she was shot in the stomach . . . . . . . . . . .

As the Titans fought endlessly with these strange men, they heard an ear shattering boom. They turned to find the young woman kneeled on the ground clutching her stomach but did not give up, as she looked up at her attacker and attempted to get up. The agent reached down, grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground; she started choking and grabbing toward his hand to remove it and was becoming unsuccessful. . . . . .

Robin looked over and yelled, "NO!"

Robin started running toward them, the other titan's right behind, and as he jumped to save her from her attacker her body went limp . . . . . . . and as he tackled the agent to the ground the young woman fell and stayed motionless. . . . . . Robin fought shortly with the man; knocking him out . . . he immediately got up and saw Cyborg checking to see if he was breathing . . . …

"Is she alive?"

Cyborg just looked up, "Barely, but she won't stay that way for long! We have to get her back to the tower . . . and fast!"

Beast Boy just started to go crazy and get extremely worried, "Then dude lets go! NOW!"

They reached the T-ship and placed the woman in the cab with Cyborg, as he was the best qualified to care for her, and left immediately. They again drove in hyper speed but with help from raven's powers, got there even sooner.

Cyborg carried her into the Tower with the others right behind, "Robin, we have to get her to the infirmary, you three need to stay out here."

Starfire looked really disappointed, "But I wish to be of assistance!"

Robin just gave Star a concerned look, "No Star, you really need to stay out here"

"Yea star they can help her more than we can." Raven interjected

Starfire sighed, "As you wish. . . . "

Robin and Cyborg disappeared into the infirmary with the still bleeding woman and began to care for her wounds…..


	2. GRIM

**Teen Titans: Gizmo's and Gadget's**

_Chapter Two – G.R.I.M_

Robin and Cyborg then entered the infirmary and cared, as best they could, to the girls wound, and left her to rest. They found the others sitting in the living room in silence with worried faces

"Is she ok?" Beast Boy said quickly jumping up from the couch

Cyborg was still wiping her blood off his hands, "Her status is stable and she's breathing steadily "

"So she will recover? Yes?"

Robin looked at her and gave a comforting smile, "Yea Star, it'll just take her a while to recover but she'll be alright"

However Raven was obviously still preoccupied with something as she blurted out, "my question is, why didn't she let us help her? When we reached to take her to safety she pulled away. . . . She looked scared to the fact that we were there . . . "

Beast Boy started to agree, "Yea, she looked at us like we were the ones chasing her?"

Cyborg had walked over to the computer during the conversation and started to look up information, "Maybe she thought we were. . . " they all looked towards Cyborg as he continued, "I've been looking up the logo on the side of the van that was attacking her . . . and what I've found so far . . . it doesn't look good.

Beast Boy looked at him with curious eyes, "Why what did you find?"

"Well according to reports . . . the logo we saw was a symbol linked to an organization called GRIM and they hunt down and experiment on humans with super powers. . . .They seem to call them mutants which would explain the name... "

Starfire just looked at him still confused, "What is it about the name that explains it?"

Robin walked up and had started reading the small print on the screen when Cyborg was talking, "it means Genetic Research In Mutants and they sometimes recruit the mutants that they catch and keep alive."

Raven was shocked and curious, "What do you mean keep alive?"

Cyborg just turned and gave a grim look, "After they catch a mutant they do "live" experiments then eventually kill them and do an autopsy. . ."

Starfire gasped and Beast Boy just said, "Dude….."

Raven looked at the rest of her team, "No wonder she ran she thought that we worked for them . . . . and came to take her away. .."

There was a dead silence throughout the group, as everyone thought about what the poor woman had gone through . . . . . . Then someone broke the silence.

Beast Boy looked towards the door and sighed out, "I'm going to go check on her. .. . ." he left the others in the living room as he headed to the infirmary

They sat in the living room while they waited for Beast Boy to get back, when they heard a yelp out in the main hallway. They ran out to see their friend on the floor and their guest running for the exit. . . . .

She had woken up and looked around. . . . . She was in a hospital of some kind and realized that she was captured by GRIM. She painfully struggled and succeeded in getting up to look around for a door. She found one as soon as she got up and as she got close to it, it automatically opened. She quietly tiptoed past the door and looked around for anyone, but when she didn't see anyone she started looking for her way out of there. She saw a door at the end of a corridor, which she hoped was an exit, but before she even got close she ran into a boy appearing to be green. She had one automatic reaction, and gave the person a swift kick in the family jewels and even though it was extremely painful, ran as fast as she could. Right behind her the boy let out a yelp of pain and four other teens ran out of another room, just behind her, to see their college on the ground and their guest running as fast as she could toward the exit. Robin saw this and immediately yelled, "STOP!"

She spared no second thought about stopping and reached the door, and to her relief it was an exit . . . she saw that she was on an island in the middle of an ocean, but decided exactly what to do in an instant. She was running toward the shore when she heard the door behind her opened, she figured it was the GRIM agents come to take her back.

Starfire watched as she ran toward the water, "Wait friend! We only wish to help!"

But again she spared no second thought and jumped off the shore, turned into a fish, and began to swim away. . . . .

Cyborg stayed behind while the others ran after the woman; when they reached the door the saw her turn into a fish and fall into the ocean.

Starfire was worried in the 5 seconds that the girl left her sight, "Let us go get her!"

Robin obviously knew the extent of the situation but knew some other important factors, "We can't! The T-ships too big to search for just a small fish, Beast Boys been hurt, and we can't breathe underwater!"

Raven thought for a moment 'how are we supposed to search for her' but immediately a realization hit her hard and she replied, "But we know someone who can. . . . "

They headed in and called their friends the Titans East; Speedy was the one who answered

"Hey, Robin what's goin on!"

Robin was egar to get to his point, "We have a situation, where's Aqualad?"

Suddenly he walked into view, "Right here!"

"We need you to search the ocean for a young woman with changeling powers in the form of a fish, we'd search for her but the T-ship is too big." He continued

Aqualad was confused, "Sure, but how will I know which one is her?"

Robin had already anticipated his question, "She has a severe wound and she'll be the only fish with bandages around her middle. Also she's very (ahem) defensive so be careful because she won't talk, just run"

"You got it! "

Bumblebee had been listening to their conversation and appeared at the top of the screen flying above Aqualad, "the rest of the team will search on land …."

All the titans smiled gratefully and Robin was the one to express it, "Thanks guys, and if you find her please bring her back her immediately; she may be further damaging her injury"

Bumblebee smiled; she knew that she was helping them and they all didn't mind, "Sure thing! Titans East Out"

The call was ended there; the three titans all turned around and around to find Cyborg getting more ice but it appeared as if he was fighting back a laugh and shock. They found out almost at once as they saw Beast Boy with a huge icepack on his lap. Raven started to snicker while Starfire merely stood there, and the boys looked like they felt his pain but still laughed quietly . . . but apparently not quiet enough . . .

"DUDE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Raven snickered still but looked at him, "Uh, Beast Boy what happened?"

He groaned, "All I know is when I walked around the corner, she kicked me!"

Starfire was perplexed at his immense pain, "May I ask where?"

They all looked at her with shock not knowing or wanting to say anything

Blushing profusely as Starfire was looking at him for answers Robin turned away, "Uh . . . . . Raven do you wanna take this one?"

She didn't really want to but she sighed and gave him a look that said 'I'm going to kill you later' before she answered, 'Um sure, I can take a stab at it"

Starfire was shocked and gasped, "Oh no! Please do not stab anything!" as if trying to talk her out of it

Her friend rolled her eyes and huffed, "Starfire can you meet me in the other room. . . .NOW" she emphasized the 'now' because everyone was looking at her.

"Of coarse friend raven…."

Raven and Starfire walked out of the living room and were gone for quite a while when they both returned with Raven a little shocked at what she had just said and had explained, and Starfire blushing fiercely. . . . She didn't say anything and neither did anyone else; until the communicator rang . . . . . .

The Titans East decided that Aqualad would search underwater, which was her last known position, Bumblebee would search the air, and Speedy and Mas y Menos would search the land. They left immediately and started searching

Aqualad dived into the ocean and looked around to see if there were any fish around, and found just normal fish, but thought it a good idea to ask them if they had seen her.

"Hey, did either of you see a small fish with bandages?"

The first fish looked at him like he was crazy, "Bandages? Why would a fish have bandages?"

Aqualad thought quickly trying to get the information he needed if they had it, "She's a changeling and was wearing bandages when she changed…"

The second fish that was there rolled his eyes, "oh, well that makes sense. . . ."

The fish that spoke first turned to him and scowled as much as a fish could, "Don't be so rude! You're always so rude to people . . . you know I should enter us in one of those classes. . . . . ."

He was getting kind of annoyed; they sounded like an old bickering couple, "Excuse me! I'm sorry but this woman is severely injured and I need to find her quick!"

The second fish stayed quite but the other spoke up for him, "Oh I'm sorry; no we haven't seen anyone with bandages"

"Hey guys what's up?" a third fish said as he swam up

The rude fish looked at the newcomer, "He's lookin' for some fish with bandages on um'?"

The new fish's eyes widened, "Oh really? I just saw one…"

"Where!" he said rather loudly but he was in a hurry

"I was headed towards Saltwater Cove just ahead, close to the forest" he said quickly thinking that this must be important

Aqualad shot off and yelled, "Thanks!" swimming off at top speed. He just swam this fast until he got close to the Cove and soon as he came up on the forest; he looked around carefully. Then there he spotted he spotted her; she was swimming at a controlled speed and looked as if she was in deep pain. He knew that her efforts must have reopened her wounds…if she didn't get help she'd die, so he swam up closely behind her so he could grab her and take her to land for her own safety. . . . . . .


	3. The Chase

**Teen Titans: Gizmo's and Gadget's**

_Chapter Three – The Chase_

She swam for what seemed like an hour when in reality it was only 15 minutes, but the pain from her wound was so severe that time seemed twice as long. As far as she could tell from the reflection on the water, she was next to a forest and not to far from it either. In the middle of wondering where to hide out, a young man with black hair and wearing blue spandex swam out of nowhere to grab her. She wittingly turned into a dolphin and slapped him across the face with her tailfin to stun him. She hadn't planned on it but she decided to swim towards the shore and hideout in the forest until it was safe to continue her journey. As she reached the show, she briefly collapsed to catch her breath, when she heard the sound of splashing water and looked back to see the boys head pop out of the ocean to look for her.

"Wait! Hey guys she's over here next to the shore!" she heard him yell; she realized there must be other people on the shore looking for her

She got up quickly and started to run to the left when she saw a swift glimpse of a blur of red and white. All of a sudden two boys, one with a plus sign on his chest and the other with a minus sign, were in front of her; they were on each others shoulders, looking at her.

Mas y Menos: (unison) ¿Usted es bien? (are you alright)

She tried to run to the in the opposite direction but gave out a startled cry because before she knew what happened the two people, behind her, were now in front of her and the other young man in blue behind her. Her attackers were next joined by a boy in red carrying arrows and a bow coming out of the forest and a girl in yellow and black stripes coming from the sky. She saw she was surrounded and ran toward the two math-marked boys and turned into a kangaroo and jumped over them and ran like hell, frightened for her life. They ran after her but as soon as she got not but 10 feet away the two boys were in front of her once again, she assumed she could move at supersonic speeds and thought her only chance was to fly. She turned into a monkey and jumped into a tree, climbed as fast as she could, with the orange headed boy right behind her, but as soon as she got to the highest branch she turned into an eagle and started to fly away. She was flying as fast as she could but the girl was catching up to her; she swerved and swayed through many branches and got the best of the girl on one, as the girl slammed stomach first into it. With her supersonic hearing she heard the others following of foot just behind her, but reached a cliff so high, she realized that she'd never be able to fly that high before the caught her. . . . .

As bumblebee took off he and the others set off on foot, following as fast as they could. They were headed toward Birdwatchers cliff and reached it soon after the chase started. Up about 100 ft the woman stopped and took sanctuary on a ledge. Speedy started to climb up, leaving the others on the ground, to help bumblebee talk to the woman and about ½ ways up when bumblebee landed on the side of the cliff next to her. He quickly made it to the same ledge and stood up to see the young woman. . . . . .

She knew she couldn't out run them . . . it was inevitable . . . . her energy ran out as she reached an edge and turned back to human form. She saw the girl flying down to her and the red clothed boy swiftly climbing the rock side, so she just gave up, backing up into the cliff and retreating into a sitting up fetal position with her head in her knees giving a dry sob, very frightened. One of the individuals gently put her hand on her shoulder and she jumped and recoiled. She was surprised at their act of kindness; thinking that they would forcefully take her away.

A girls voice softly spoke out to her, "Were not here to hurt you, were here to help."

She still stayed in her mentally comforting position as she was still slightly frightened, and from somewhere to her left she heard a boy's voice and looked up to see the orange headed boy talking into a walkie

"Guy's we got her."

"Good, bring her back as soon as you can" another male voice answered

"You got it" he closed the transmission and put the communicator back on his belt

Against her better judgment she decided to trust them; either way it all ended up with her going with them. She looked around to see a hand outstretched to help her up; she took it. As she got up, she realized the pain in her side; through all the excitement she had put all her focus on getting away. She collapsed on the ground, against the cliff side, and held her side. The two people came forward to look at her bandages, she too looked down, and her bandages were soaked in blood. From all the running that she did, the wound was able to open back up and bleed freely.

The girl looked to the orange haired boy in worry, "We have to get her back now."

"Right"

So the boy picked her up and started to carry her down the cliff side, talking to her along the way

"Hello there"

She was gasping from pain and trouble breathing; she replied with an outburst of air, "Hi"

"My name is Speedy"

"Gadget, nice to meet you" she stopped taking an intake of breath and gave a slight, tired, soft giggle, "considering the circumstances"

They landed on the ground and she saw three more people there, along with the girl she saw just a few seconds before. Speedy started to introduce them one by one pointing them out.

"This is bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos, guys this is Gadget"

Bumblebee and Aqualad talked almost in "Hello" "Hey"

The two small boys looked peppy happy as the held out there arms above their head in excitement, "¡Hola senorita gadget! ¡Agradable encontrarle!" (Hello, Gadget, nice to meet you!)

Gadget looked at the two, "Hi" then she turned to the brothers, "And hola, agradable encontrarle también" (hello, nice to meet you too)

They all looked shocked but Speedy gave a chuckle, "Hey finally someone who can understand them. . . ."

Bumblebee was looking at her bandages which had become even more red, "I hate to break this up but we have to get her back to the titans"

Speed nodded in recognition and they walked off through the forest. They walked for a short time until they reached the shore. She watched as Aqualad just looked out into the ocean, when two dolphins appeared. She was astounded by these two noble dolphins, and how they knew exactly what to do and how to help them.

Aqualad turned to Speedy and Gadget, "You two can ride these guys, they say that their happy to help"

Gadget looked at Aqualad and chuckled, "Neat trick…"

Speedy walked over and placed her on one of the dolphins while he got next to the other. She held on as the two dolphins took off and Aqualad followed, while Bumblebee flew overhead, but the Mas y Menos were so fast that they were already on the shore of the tower that she earlier ran away from. She was starting to feel tired and weak; her grip was slipping from the dolphin's fin. Just then a gentle hand helped her back onto the dolphin, and when she looked around she saw Aqualad

Aqualad smiled at her to give her some comfort, "wouldn't want you to slip off. . . . ."

"Thank you. . . . ."

He helped her all the way to the shore, where Speedy again picked her up and started to carry her toward the tower, but on their way inside she slipped into a comforting sleep. ...


End file.
